Disclosure of one's serostatus to family members creates considerable strain for HIV-positive persons. This appears to be particularly true when the disclosure is multifaceted and requires numerous disclosures simultaneously; particularly one's sexual orientation. In preliminary studies we have identified interesting associations between HIV disclosure to family, social support, and risky sexual behavioral intentions. More specifically, our studies have demonstrated that disclosing to family, particularly nuclear family members, may serve as a protective factor against reduced social support and intending to engage in risky sexual behaviors. Given this an intervention that would assist HIV-positive persons and HIV-positive men who have sex with men (MSM) in particular in developing skills to disclose their serostatus to family members is significant and warrants development. Our long-range goal is to understand the mechanisms underlying disclosure of HIV information from MSM to their family members, and then to use this understanding to develop and inform an intervention to assist men with the disclosure process. We plan to achieve the objective of this proposal by pursuing the following three specific aims: 1. Conduct formative research regarding the considerations given for disclosure and non-disclosure that will help inform the development and implementation of a disclosure intervention. 2. Develop a manualized disclosure intervention. A brief HIV disclosure intervention will be developed that is theoretically grounded and informed by our own preliminary studies and the formative research proposed above. 3. Pilot test the intervention and associated outcome measures. In the final portion of the study, a pilot study of the intervention will be conducted. Pilot study participants will consist of 60 HIV-positive MSM randomized into the experimental (n = 30) or wait-list control condition (n = 30). The efficacy, strength, and utility of the intervention will be assessed at completion and 3 month follow-up. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]